


crushed petals

by ranrabbit



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranrabbit/pseuds/ranrabbit
Summary: George visits Dream in prison.(not necessarily slash)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	crushed petals

The lava radiating heat causes beads of sweat to form on George’s hairline. He adjusts the goggles atop his head and his foot starts tapping patiently against the blackstone. He turns to Sam and smiles awkwardly, before turning and looking back at the wall of lava.

“Any minute now,” Sam mutters. George nods silently.

Dream’s been in prison for a few weeks now. George only just heard the news from Sapnap, who keeps updated on the recent happenings of the SMP far more than George does. 

Now that George thinks about it, he doesn’t think he’s spoken to Dream since the other practically spat in his face and told him he wasn’t worthy of being king.

That seems like years ago.

Finally, George can see the top of the wall of lava, the molten rock taking a while to settle. Sam motions for George to step on the piece of cobble that will take him to Dream’s cell. George steps on and looks up, his heart almost stopping at the sight of Dream.

His hair is longer than George remembers. His mask is nowhere to be seen, and he’s wearing an orange jumpsuit instead of his regular armor. He looks smaller, and scrawnier too.

He looks scared.

George carefully balances on the floating cobble as Dream’s cell gets clearer and clearer in view. It looks empty, with nothing more than a chest and a cauldron for company. The cobble finally meets with the obsidian of Dream’s cell, and George steps off.

“Dream,” George whispers. He’s barely heard over the gurgling of the lava falling down around them. Dream is standing there, eyes unfocused and thoughts out of reach. George sidles up right next to the netherite blocks that separates them. He places his hand on the cool ore, as Dream stares down at the floor. If Dream just looks at George, George thinks maybe he can forgive him.

He misses his best friend. 

“Was it worth it, Dream?” George asks, letting his hand fall as the netherite lowers to the ground. “Destroying L’Manburg, taunting Tommy, losing your friends,” his throat tightens. “Losing me?” Hot tears start to wet his face and Dream still isn’t looking at him. 

George sighs and continues talking. “I didn’t even know you went to prison until Sapnap told me. I guess I’m not as updated as I used to be. Remember building the community house? That was like the only thing we had to worry about back then. I wonder what happened to it. Do you know?” George looked at Dream, hoping to see a flicker of any sort of recognition in his face. There is none. “When you dethroned me it felt like a heartbreak. And it’s not because I wasn’t king anymore, not because I lost what ‘power’ I had. It was because I thought you’ve had enough of me. I thought you didn’t care. I thought you hated me. I thought maybe that was your way of saying you were done with me. And I’m sorry this took so long, I’m sorry this is such an asshole way to do it, but I’m ready to forgive you. And Dream… I’m sorry too. For taking this long. I should’ve never taken this long.”

George waits for an answer, even a cough would be a fine response. But Dream just stands there, staring at the floor, his dull eyes reflecting the orange light of the lava. Both his hands are balled into fists, his blunt nails digging into his palms.

“Ok,” George finally sighs. The oppressive sounds of the lava is starting to hurt his ears. “I get it.” He backs away, yelling to Sam he’s ready to go. The lava starts to fall and George is carried back to Sam and away from Dream, whose eyes are perpetually locked on the purple floor.

As George leaves the prison, the sun blinding his eyes, he looks around the SMP. It looks so different. It’s not something George thinks he will ever recognize. He thinks back on the beginning of the SMP, of discovering the beautiful lake of which the community house now stands with Dream and deciding to make a home out of it. Of all his friends joining them, fishing at the docks or spreading the farm’s soil with seeds. Him cracking the windows of Sapnap’s home to rile up the younger, and Dream having to step in. The three of them high up on a mountain, watching the sun kiss the horizon, making up stories to make each other laugh. There is a disconnect from now and then. 

Sunsets and flowers and enchanted swords. It was all so long ago. 

  
  


Dream stares miserably at the lava flowing down, exposing him to the rest of the prison. If it’s Tommy visiting him again he’s gonna go berserk. That kid is all high and mighty now that he enforced the help of 20 other people to put Dream in prison. 

Instead, it’s Sam coming towards him, no one else in sight. Dream raises an eyebrow. 

“You already brought me food for today,” Dream tells him.

“I know,” Sam says, monotone voice flooding the walls. “I have something to tell you instead.”

Dream cocks his head. “What? What would I  _ possibly _ need to know?”

“Dream,” Sam sighs and drops his head. “George died.”

Dream’s head shoots up from the ground, his art project suddenly abandoned. “ _ What? _ ” he tries to yell, to scream, but his voice barely comes out a whisper. 

“From my understanding, Eret poisoned him. It was some political ploy. That’s about all I know.” Sam nods solemnly and steps back onto the cobble that will lead him out in the prison, out into the world, and away from the cell with the heavy air and the static filling Dream’s ears.

_ George is dead.  _ Dream shakes his head, the thought sticking like mud.  _ George is dead George is dead George is dead George is dead. _

_ I killed him. _

Dream lets out a yell, grabbing his parchment adorned with a watercolor blue cornflower and crushing it. 

_ I killed George. _

**Author's Note:**

> yes the blue cornflower is based off the flowers for george thing that never came to fruition heheh
> 
> also eret killing george is based off the lore from the lost city of miza stream!
> 
> i wrote this very quick and late at night and i never proofread so ignore any grammar/spelling mistakes
> 
> thank u for reading! :] my twt: @gnftruther


End file.
